


Witcher senses

by Braveocean



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braveocean/pseuds/Braveocean
Summary: This was a scene that wasn't used in School of the Cat. I liked the idea of exploring witcher senses in the non-monster killing way... ;-)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 43





	Witcher senses

Laying quietly for the first time in what felt like hours, eyes slowly opened reflecting the burning embers in the fireplace. Sighing, Kat smiled lazily, satiated as calloused fingers caressed her in slow sensuous strokes.

‘Mmm that feels good.’

Stretching a little, making sure not to disturb the hand that touched her so tenderly she glanced over her shoulder at the witcher responsible for the hours of deliciously creative sex, wondered if it was a precursor to more of the same but he lay passively behind her. Content for the moment.

A soft heat began to build again but a thought kept returning to her. Her mind finally having time to think beyond the purely physical lust filled needs. Curiosity ushering the words from her mouth, still swollen from previous attentions.

‘Geralt?’

‘Hmm?’

‘My mutations are good but yours...'

‘Hmm?’ His voice was a low relaxed rumble. Fingers dipping over her hip.

‘Tell me about them?’

His hand paused then continued its smooth stroke, keeping her in a relaxed state she didn't want to move from.

‘It's hard to compare what is now normal to what used to be.’

Unable to let the topic drop, ‘An example then?’ she murmured dreamily. Sighing softly, her hand drifted to his thigh and her fingers delighted in the texture of his skin. Felt the indentation of an old scar now familiar. His hand slowed on its routine caress. ‘Mmm’ she sighed again tried to turn over but his hand on her hip halted her, leaving her only a moment to glance over her shoulder.

Naked and reclined behind her, muscular body relaxed, he was beautiful to her. Even with the scars and the grumpy attitude. Relaxing back onto the pillow, her smile deepened at the knowledge she now had more memories to remember on cold winter nights travelling alone. Even better, he was still here with her, the relaxed heat in his eyes a clear indication of where his thoughts would go if she gave him the chance so she persisted. ‘Mine are good but you seem to see and hear things I couldn't. You saw the mercenaries in Novigrad before they attacked us.' Biting her lip at the memory, her brow furrowed. Things could have been a lot worse, though he was partly responsible. After the kiss on the bridge she was more than a little distracted. 'Heard that child crying in that village on the way to Flotsam.'

'That wasn't a child.'

'We didn't know that.' Relaxing back down on the bed. 'I barely noticed the carrion scent. There was no wind yet you could smell it before we could even see the village proper.’ 

The caresses continued but he remained silent. The more she thought about it the more it became clear just how often he noticed something before her. ‘Geralt?’ A soft inquiry but when he still didn't respond she held her tongue, his touch slid to the back of her thigh and dipped along the sensitive inner skin then up to the curves of her buttock. Clearly her questions hadn’t changed his mind but wanting a little reassurance, Kat shifted closer so she could feel the heat of him. An arm corded with muscle slipped around her waist and pulled her closer still. His thigh sliding between hers, aroused state clear. She heard him breathe deeply.

‘Better.’

The deep rumble of his voice sent a tremor of delicious feminine heat through her making her shift her hips and squeeze her thighs around his.

‘You're expecting me to answer while your wriggling like that?’

'Yep.' A cheeky smile.

‘Hmm, let me think.’ His 'you'll pay for that' tone was complimented with a caress to her thigh, hip, across the sensitive scar on her belly to her navel… 

Kat struggled to focus on his words when his large hand slid over her ribs to brush the underside of her breasts in a slow touch that had her breathing shifting up a notch.

‘I could smell you when you were shooting crossbow bolts at me.’ His thumb stroking her in small caresses below and around one breast before moving to the other.

Mugwood forest… She didn't know him as she did now. Remembering the moments of tension and the humiliation and rage she felt as Geralt had pried information about her rape had her tensing in his arms.

A nip on her shoulder at the base of her neck had her gasping at his little punishment, bringing her back to the present. ‘We should talk about that.’ He growled, sensually kissing the teeth marks he left in her skin.

'As far as I knew you were another mercenary...' 

‘You intrigued me.’ More kisses interspersed with softer bites. 'I hadn't met a witcher who survived an attack by a pair of griffons and lived to strike each down with witcher accuracy as you did.

'You deflected my bolts!' Her surprise shifted to respect that day. Admittedly, it was a little daunting to be faced with a witcher of such skill and determined as he was.

A soft chuckle that was more rumble. His thigh pushed forward and lifted applying a sweeter pressure. ‘You have different armour oil.' His lips brushed her throat so when he spoke it was against her ear. His tone matter of fact and teasingly droll. 'Yet the longer I followed you, I knew there was more.’ 

'More?' She breathed.

'Mmm,' Gently moving her hair aside, his mouth nuzzled her nape, teeth grazing her sensitive throat to place a possessive bite that made her shudder yet she arched her neck, his tongue licking the mark. ‘The next time was when we talked over a camp fire in the ravine. Then I knew...’ Lips traveled on. Breathing deeply as if to illustrate what he remembered. ‘Your scent became even more interesting later.’

‘In what way?’ Kat struggled to keep her thoughts clear, the rising desire to forcefully have her way with him, nearly overwhelming. Feeling her limbs melt, her body heat with delicious anticipation her thoughts wandered. Well maybe jumping him was a little too energetic… Geralt continued to distract her. His big hand cupped her breast possessively, fingering her budded nipple, his lips a seductive trail over her skin.

‘Describe it.’ Voice hitched on a gasp when his thigh lifted, pushing against her swollen, moist flesh.

‘Describe it?’

His breath was warm against her shoulder now, thumb and fingers dipped lower with slow promise. Kat shuddered, felt her body pulse with growing need, shifting against his thigh to intensify the erotic pressure. ‘Geralt…’

‘Your scent changes, but it's… you.’ He took a long inhale before letting a growl rumble through his chest. ‘But I like it best when you are like this.’ Shifting so he could push her shoulders down onto the bed, his lips found hers stopping further conversation until they finally took a breath.

Deciding to play his game, and not become distracted by his sexy masculine attentions, her hands slid over his muscular chest and up to his shoulders. ‘Then this room must smell like…’ Felt him settle himself between her thighs. Silver white hair fell feather light against her bare flesh adding to the sensual pleasure of the kisses he placed on her ribs and breastbone.

He lifted his head to look at her that sexy half smile making her want to bite that lower lip. ‘You, sex…’

Struggling to believe he found her so desirable, even for one night, she blinked, taking in what he was saying and doing... For some unknown reason, memories of two drunken visitors the previous evening came to mind. Toasting with their mugs splashing ale and wine onto the table, Dandelion slicing the pungent cheese... and earlier to her bath with the scented oils. She laughed huskily, the same memories cooling her ardor and clearing her mind. Geralt's raised eyebrow had her explaining. ‘After Dandelion and Zoltan's visit, surely there are other things you smell?’ 

Geralt took his time, stroked her thigh, indulging in the soft sensitive inner skin before sliding over her knee to lift and push it outwards. She felt him then, his gaze meeting hers, eyes half open, muscles rippling above her as he sheathed himself in a slow push into her wet heat to a moan of feminine pleasure. Waiting another breath or two before answering, he settled himself above her. Hand continuing to caress her thigh he kissed her open lips with restrained possessiveness before answering.

‘Wood smoke,’ his lips whispered over her mouth. A lick of his tongue over her lower lip ‘…candle wax burning…’ Nips on her flesh, his hips began rocking slowly. A smile of satisfaction in the deep rumble of his voice, ‘The cheese and stale Mahakaman ale are acquired flavours.’

Fingers clenching on his shoulders then sliding lovingly over his taut muscular arms, Kat groaned softly, hips lifting in response to his but her encouragement was ignored. Taking a couple of breathes to get her thoughts together. ‘What about... the wine?’ His lips followed her jaw to her lips, kissing her with slow intensity leaving her breathless his appearance that of a witcher who had plenty of time to seduce and was determined to get what he wanted. Kat tried to catch her breath, keep her wits.

His hips stopped their erotic movement for two breathes. ‘Dandelion likes to cork any left-over wine.’ Then began again as if his thoughts were only momentarily distracted but he was playing with her and she knew it.

Rising to the challenge, Kat could only gasp, ‘I'm surprised it lasts more than a day once it's opened.’ Breath soft and fast her teeth grazing his jaw before he bent to kiss her breast. His tongue drew circles around the peaked flesh. Hot breathe then cool, Geralt remained focused. She tried not to gasp. Tried not to give him everything he wanted… A good plan if she wanted to keep any respect on the morrow. Her thighs were already wrapped around his hips. Just very, very difficult to implement now he was buried to the hilt inside her, filling her and touching her in places she thought were only a fluke the first couple of times. Oh Gods he felt too good. Couldn't possibly ...again...

A hard deep stroke had her biting back another moan of pleasure, her body arching, mind taken upwards on a rush of pleasure that left her gasping for breath when he returned to his slow easy rocking. Trying not to allow the frustration and growing need to pull a blade take over, Kat tried to concentrate. Something not so easily done when all she wanted to do was lose herself in this man and the sensual pleasures he offered but that wasn't to say she remained weaponless. Kat too let her hands drift and caress but he thwarted her efforts and grabbed her roaming hands from his buttocks and pushed them down into the bed linen letting his fingers entwine with hers, lips travelling downward.

‘What about... Novigrad?’ She asked breathless from his attentions her body undulating sensuously. A tongue licked her nipple, a soft breath cooling it, tightening it, before it was sucked into his mouth on a hard draw that had her back arching, finger nails digging into his neck and shoulder. Releasing her flesh with studied reluctance, he watched her eye lids lift revealing pale gold eyes shadowed with fire.

‘You wanted me before then.’ His voice was satisfied. The soft lift to his lips adding dangerous and sexy to this irresistible male.

Unable to shove or punch him for his arrogance she could only laugh, releasing the building frustration and pleasure. ‘Stop teasing.’

His chuckled response led to a kiss and a shift of her weight, rolled him onto his back, his arms pulling her willing naked body with them. Her thighs coming to rest astride him with a gasp of deepening pleasure. Her full lips lifted and she gave a sensuous wriggle watching him suck in a breath, fingers tightening on her hips. Now it was her turn to indulge.

‘Maybe we could drown out the ale smell?’ Her lips brushed his in a soft tease, nipples touching his chest. Leaning on her hands she wrinkled her nose. ‘Not sure about the Mahakaman ale though.’

Geralt growled when she moved, lifting then encasing his hard length deeply with a slow roll of her hips. ‘We can damn well try.’ Rolling her hips and squeezing with intimate muscles as she rose over him had his hands gripping her hips until it bruised.

Their eyes met, a silent message conveyed on the most intimate level. Placing her palm on the middle of his scarred chest, she said with a wicked gleam. ‘My turn Wolf.’ Eyes half closed, mouth soft and inviting. 

His hands held her in place then Geralt smiled in that sexy calculated way that always had her shuddering with excitement and a moment later flipped her. Lips crushing hers in a possessive hot wet kiss that left her breathless and her thoughts scattered. Sliding his hand to her knee he lifted it up, braced on one hand he began moving with purpose. Her gasp became feminine moans of pleasure but he wasn't satisfied with this alone, shifting slightly with each thrust until he found her sweet spot, felt her resistance end on a cry of pleasure. His name spoken by this woman he wanted as his own, a siren song to his Witcher senses and the man within. ‘Next time.’


End file.
